The Rainbow's Embrace in the Doorway of a Cloud
by SirAlexanderVonWolfgang
Summary: {Humanized story} Driven to some points, all you need is to know that someone cares about you.


Oh, how Dashie hated exercising. But as any athlete of any merit would tell you, it is a must, if you plan to accel. At least when it comes to sports. Rainbow Dash dodged imaginary blows, and sent real ones back at the punching bag. She hated it because it felt so pointless to punch something that gave no definite reaction. She would spar with someone, but her usual partner just so happened to catch a cold last was a lying deadbeat, and she knew it, but she didn't want to deal with his ass yet. It didn't help that everyone else was so damn terrified of her. That being said, she couldn't just go up to one of them, and ask for them to go a round with her. At least not in a ring without sheets. They failed to realize that she was just another fool aiming, both high, and in vain.

She had lost track of time, avoiding the clocks on each wall. She found that that was the best way to deal with this dilemma. It wasn't that hard to lose track of time in the slightest, and she was always delighted when her phone's alarm went off sooner than expected. Releasing her from the bonds of the metaphorical contract she held with the punching bag.

Oh, what _luck_.

The alarm went off, stirring a few nearby patrons. Dash delivered one final blow to the bag in front of her, and reached a hand into her pocket to cease the ruckus her cellular was causing. The woman stepped away from the bag, allowing some other doop to take her place in beating a pretend person. She started her practicing at least four hours ago. Normally, she would go on to the treadmill, or the cycle. But why make rules for yourself, when you have the government.

She walked her cool girl walk over to the room of female lockers, or female locker room as most would have it. She needed a shower, bad. Sweat was collecting at everyplace it could collect on her body. Yes, there, too. She entered, finding it empty. How disparaging to find a room, normally full of toned, young women, which Dash was quite fond of, (if you catch my drift) to be as empty and hollow as a politician's promise.

Well, straight to business then. She slid over to her locker, still breathing heavy, and opened it. Inside waited a towel, and a bottle of bodywash. She could have brought shampoo, but she'd rather treat her hair with the same thing she would treat her body with. Because she was that kind of person. She undressed herself. The usual workout clothes (aside from socks, as Dash did not always enjoy them) track pants, sports bra, sneakers. Her panties wanted to stay, however. The sweat that gave her body odor, would also force her skin to cling to everything it touched. But you should know that experience. Being hot, sweaty, and sticky. Wanting only to wash that filth away.

She rounded the corner to the showers, towel and bodywash in hand. She looked at this room and found not people, nor any life. How odd. This place is always teeming with women from ages sixteen and up. Why be there none on this day, that is today? Dash pushed those thoughts aside, and stepped over to the nearest shower head. Her feet slapped into the puddles of water, left by others who sought to be cleansed, not of sin, but of sweat. To eliminate the last impurity of their temples of vanity. To find a sense of self worth in looking as good physically, as they are filthy morally.

Rainbow Dash turned the valve, the one for warm water, and waited to be cleansed. And waited. And waited. She looked up at the shower head. Nothing. Her sweat was not washed away, but it was still here. Dash came to realize, a moment after a more rational thinker would have, that this sleazy assed gym must have skipped payment on water, or they're too cheap to keep running it. How sad for her. She punched the wall a single time, before turning to leave this disheartening place. She was delighted to hear a wall tile hit the ground as she trotted off.

Back within her locker there was a duffle bag filled with clothes she would wear outside this place. She changed into them, leaving her gym clothes in the bag, and placed its strap over her shoulder, and just like that, she was out.

It felt so odd to be soiling these clothes with her dirty skin. But it would only be a matter of time before she was home. She reckoned on calling a cab, before she realized that she spent all of her money on the one she used to get here. _Fuck_. She withdrew her phone from its place in her loose, and baggy jeans and found her old pal A.J in the contacts list. How fortunate she was that Applejack was still her friend after that two week fling, that turned out to just be an excuse to fuck. God, I hope she isn't busy. Dash called her.

First ring: nothing.

Second ring: nothing.

Third ring: nothing.

Fourth ring: "Ya rang?"

Dash was oh, so delighted to hear that drawl. "Yeah, you busy?"

"No, just finished ta'days work."

"Sweet, you can pick me up at the gym?"

Dash heard Applejack huff. "Can't you get a cab? I need a _shower_." Lord, how Dash knew Jack felt.

"Bitches be broke, can ya' do it or not?"

"I guess, gimme 'bout thirty minutes."

"Fuck, man, thanks, I'll be waitin'." And with those sincere words, our little Dashie hung up, stepping outside, and into the summer heat.

Funny, that the same thing that gave her skin its beautiful, dark complexion would so obnoxiously berate her and scold her. Making her sweat even more. Maybe that shower wouldn't have made a difference anyway. Not with heat like this. God A.J better hurry.

Hurry, she did not. It did not take her the thirty minutes she had said it would, but instead the better part of an hour. She pulled up in her beaten, old, pick-up truck, just as Rainbow Dash came back to the idea of throwing herself in front of car, just to get out of the heat. Though a great oblivion may await down that path, she reasoned it to be better than this scorching, and blistering heat, among wallowing in her own personal issues. But things did not go down that road, and Dash simply got in the truck.

"Bitch, what took so damn long?" Dash said, slamming the rusty door.

"I had engine troubles, ungrateful cunt! By the way, AC don't work no more."

Dash could feel that fact, her sweating unrelenting. "Why don't you just get another car? This rusty piece a' shit is always breaking down."

After a moment of stalling, the truck took off again, sputtering obnoxiously to everyone in the surrounding streets. "Like ya' said, Dash, bitches be broke."

And Applejack certainly looked the part of a broke bitch. She was sweating as much as Dash, as the AC was not functional, there only source of relief being open windows. If it weren't so hot outside, Dash might have been a little more hot for A.J. Applejack wore only a bra, sunglasses, and a pair of worn, tight jeans. A sweaty, smelly, work shirt was bundled up around a pair of boots next to her, to which Dash had put her duffle bag. A.J's hands worked the wheel, and stick-shift of the truck, as her right foot went did its thing on the pedals. Her left foot lounged, along with it's leg against the driver side door. That strong, juicy, sweaty leg. Dash could just imagine how hot, and sweaty her panties were. _If she's wearing any_.

"Drop ya' off at your place?" A.J asked, separate from the previous conversation.

"Huh? Oh, sure, thanks." Dash leaned her head back against the seat again, breathing with her mouth open. The speed was too slow to give any actual relief from the suns assault. It was Six'o'clock, and most everyone has gotten off work an hour or two ago, or are just getting off now. So, really, only a fool would expect to get anywhere quickly.

After navigating through this town that wanted to be a city, the girls emerged into the countryside. Dash and most of her friends lived in a town not far from this city, so they would come here for anything that their humble little town could not give them. Which, for Dash, was a twenty-four hour gym, that she visited as often as she could. Applejack lived on a farm between the two towns.

It's funny, these towns. One tried to remain a sleepy place for lazy days, and simple joys, a true rebel in this world, while being dragged by its newer generations to a unified modern state. The other one, the larger tried to be that typical place that the smaller town tried to avoid becoming, only to more like the past than it would ever know. A vile den of crime, it was.

The open air of the country allowed them to speed up, feeling the hot air at speeds that made it cool. Rather high speeds, really. As if Applejack's feet were made of lead. Which, as the past fling between her and Dash would prove, she did not have lead feet. As a matter of fact, for such a diligent member of the working class, they were quite lovely.

Dash sniffed her armpit, "God, I need a shower."

Applejack realized how dark it was getting, and tossed her shades onto the Dashboard. "Girl, ain't that the truth."

Rainbow looked over to A.J. Her sizable chest, gleaming with the drying sweat. Oh God, how Dash wanted that women naked in her bed again. "Uh, yeah, you mind I turn on the radio?"

"Nah, go right ahead," Jack never took her eyes off the long coiling asphalt before her.

Rainbow pressed the "On," button of the radio, it instantly spewing out a muffled, and crackled country song. She fiddled with the dials, and knobs, the noise travelling through different music genres, all them hissing, and crackling. Dash couldn't tell if it was because of how beaten and old the radio was, or if it was because they were in the _fucking sticks_.She became frustrated, and realized it really didn't matter, the radio, because it just didn't, in the vastness of reality. She was feeling tired, and she really didn't feel like holding off on a nap until she got home.

Time would have the girls at Dash's home, an odd house on the outskirts of the smaller of the two towns. Night had settled, and caressed the land with silver stars and a blanket of utter _darkness_. Applejack nudged a slumbering Rainbow back to life, and quickly informed her that she was home. The Rainbow thanked her, and took a step out of the truck, shutting the rusty door with an uneasy creak. The vehicle slowly drove off, crunching gravel as it left. Now the only noise was the many leaves of the trees being blown, and touched by the wind, rubbing against each other in a way that made the most lonely of noises.

The Rainbow looked up at her home. It was tall, and narrow. Going up at least four stories. It was as old as the clouds that hung beyond its roof. It's sky blue paint was chipping off, and the white borders of that siding was little more than mutilated hunks of wood, nailed in place. But it was her home. _The Rainbow's home in the clouds_. She stepped towards it when she realized that she had left her gym clothes in Jack's truck. God _fucking_ damn it.

But she didn't give a shit. She was hot, it might be night, but damn, it was still hot. She was tired. Normally she slept all day, worked out, then abused her body with alcohol and assorted narcotics all night until she passed out; some sad way of avoiding _her own evident truth_. She needed respite, and at the moment her couch (despite being in the most cramped room in the house: the living room) looked more promising than her bed sounded._ Looks are not always deceiving._

She opened the door, and didn't bother turning the lights on. She only lock the door back, and toss her keys somewhere in the house. She fell over on her couch, just feeling _bleak._ Then she waited for a favored pastime; sleeping. But it didn't come, only an empty feeling, of self loathing, and fear. Fear of the most obscure, untraceable kind. The kind that made her feel sad and pathetic, only because she didn't know where it came from. And that made her feel even worse. That almost every night she felt this way. Knowing her friends didn't even care about her. Jack had made that evident. She didn't even want to pick Dash up, and she didn't care enough to turn around and bring her duffle bag back. How sad.

The sad excuse for a woman sat up, crying now. She hadn't cried in _God knows how long_. But now she did,and she knew how weak she really was. She might be alone, but it felt like she was in front of all her hurt her,like nothing had ever hurt her before. To think that they might see the true Dash. A disgusting _overemotional_ piece of shit. Like Rarity with no personality of her own, because the only personality Rainbow Dash had was a fake one, designed to make her casanova.

She couldn't take it anymore. Any of it. There was one way out, and she had to take it. She regretted not throwing herself in front of a car earlier, that day. It would have been easier to let someone else do it. She reached under her couch, and from it she produced a pistol. A five-shot snub-nose. She never really used it, it was more to end the fright of living alone in the middle of nowhere.

The gun, she pressed it to her head, slowly. She sobbed uncontrollably. It was time. No longer would she have to hide behind her own masks, forged in her puddles of misery. No longer would her friends have to pretend to like her. She shut her eyes tight, violently pulling the trigger. Nothing happened. She let out a breath that she had held, not realizing it. She looked at the gun, finding what deprived her of her rest. The hammer was not ready, and this was no double action. She cursed her stupidity.

Her other hand slowly guided the hammer back, dull clicks riding along with it. It found the spot on her skull it had just left, and Dash embraced its cold metal again. Now it was time. Her finger lingered away from the trigger for a few moments more. It slowly wiggled back to the trigger. Dash slowly shut her eyes again. This time sure that it was the last time she would shut her eyes. Her finger began pulling the trigger, when finally-

_Knock, knock, knock._

How tiresome, that just as her life is about to end, someone wants to see her. After years of annoying her friends with her falseness, they want to see her again.

She hid the gun under a pillow, wiping her eyes with her hand, hastily. She took a heavy breath of tension filled air, and went to the door. She opened it. Standing there, as if some saviour, was Applejack, still only wearing a bra and her worn jeans. Dash looked down; she saw her duffle stared at her for a few moments.

Applejack began, breaking the silence of this night, again. "Ya' left your . . ."

Dash pounced upon her, in an embrace of pure joy. She hugged the farmer as hard as she could, tearing up.

Jackie just stood there, dumbfounded at this peculiar show of affection. "Uh, Dash?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I think it's a might bit hot for huggin', don't you?"

Dash nodded, still hugging her, there faces touching. _And in that embrace, the Rainbow's night ended._


End file.
